deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
Laurie Strode
Laurie Strode is a character from a horror video game called Dead by Daylight and also from a horror series called "Halloween" She is a part of the Halloween Chapter Backstory You never know what really matters in life until you’ve realized it might end soon. Laurie is one of those who just wants a quiet life in the suburbs, hanging out with friends, family and maybe go on a date or two. Laurie is a typical teenager. You could pass her on the street and not think twice. She does her homework and is liked by her friends, teachers and family. A simple night of babysitting turns into something that will forever change the course of her young life. A knife swooshing through the air. Screams from afar. Noises that plays tricks with her mind. But not Laurie, she’s made of something stronger. Something that won’t give up. Perks Sole Survivor As more of your friends fall to the Killer, your chances of survival increases due to an unexplained force. Each survivor killed or sacrificed disrupts the Killer’s aura reading ability. However, as each of the other survivor get killed or sacrifice, your chances to be the Killer’s Obsession will increase until you remain the sole survivor. Decisive Strike Using whatever is at hand, you stab at your aggressor in a last attempt to escape. You can only use this perk once per match. When grabbed by the Killer soon after being unhooked a skill-check appears during the pick up animation, if you succeed the skill-check you automatically escape the Killer’s grasp and stun the Killer, you become the obsession if you weren't already Object of Obsession A supernatural bond links you to the killer. If you are the Killer’s obsession and looking in the Killer’s direction, your link will reveal your auras to each other. This effect applies only if you are outside the killer’s terror radius and within a maximum range. While it helps you to locate the killer’s position, it also increases your chances to be found by the Killer and become his Obsession. Quotes "It was the boogeyman" - Laurie There's nothing to be scared of" - Laurie "He was watching me!" - Laurie Achievement There is currently 1 Achievement which is related to Laurie. Photo Gallery Laure_Strode.jpg|Laurie Strode before Dead by Daylight Lauriestrodemain.png Michael has Laurie.jpg Michael by Laurie.jpg Laurie and Michael.jpg Laurie being cool.jpg Laurie crawling away.jpg Michael has Laurie.jpg p4-survivor.jpg p5-survivor-perks.jpg Halloweenchapter.PNG Laurie at the Myers house.PNG Michael and Laurie in dark.PNG Info * Laurie was the first survivor to be introduced as paid DLC. * Laurie is the fourth female survivor in the game, following Meg, Claudette, & Nea. * Laurie Strode was also featured in the Halloween horror franchise movie series. ** She is Michael's younger sister, originally named Cynthia Myers. ** She was put into protective foster care after her parents died in an accident. ** She was adopted by Morgan and Pamela Strode, who also changed her first name to Laurie. * Although originally portrayed by Jamie Lee Curtis in the Halloween films (with the exception of Rob Zombie's 2007 and 2009 films), she is voiced by Catherine Lecours in Dead by Daylight. Lecours serves as a voice double based on Curtis' portrayal of Laurie in the 1978 film. ** In addition, Laurie's appearance in the game differs greatly from that of the films. Her outfit is reminiscent of what she wore during the final act of the 1978 film, but her hairstyle and facial features are different. ** Her facial features are most likely based off of her appearance in the tie-in comics of the Halloween franchise, which also give her a slightly different appearance than how she appeared in the films. ** This is most likely because the developers were unable to obtain the rights to the likeness of Laurie's actress, Jamie Lee Curtis. * The map Lampkin Lane is based on the neighborhood where Laurie (as well as Michael in his childhood) lived in the Halloween movie franchise, also introduced in the free update. * Laurie Strode was the first licensed character alongside Michael Myers (The Shape). ** Other licensed characters are Left 4 Dead's William "Bill" Overbeck, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre's Leatherface (The Cannibal), A Nightmare on Elm Street's Freddy Krueger (The Nightmare) & Quentin Smith, Saw's Amanda Young (The Pig), & David Tapp, Ash V.S. Evil Dead's ''Ashley Joanna Williams, & the Ghostface identity of the ''Scream series (The Ghost Face). *She looks nothing like the actual Laurie Strode due to the devs not be able to get the rights to the likeness of Jamie Lee Curtis. Laurie seems to look more like the comic version of her. Category:Survivors Category:Female Category:Licensed Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Hard Difficulty Characters Category:Female Survivors